Call of Burn: Ghosts
A Death Watch special forces group called Ghost sieged Raydonia to mine resources. Burn, Lock and Yarn had convinced the Skirata Clan's majority of members to join them on this on many ships and other clans. It was suspected they were lead by a force user who utilized a stolen Jedi lightsaber. Landing and attack The Mandalorians landed and fought the Death Watch across the planet and Burn took a Mandalorian SAS member with him, an elite clan section. The Mandalorian SAS member jumped on a reprogrammed Spider Droid and shot down on it many times and then walked off and shot multiple shots into another reprogrammed Spider droid. Burn kneeled and deflected a reprogrammed Spider droid's shot back into it, destroying it causing its legs to topple under it. Lock distracted one, dancing around it as Yarn struck it from the back in a vital spot of it's head, causing a small explosion that ripped through its head and made it collapse. They had made it to the castle and stormed in. Castle fighting and retreat The Mandalorian SAS member blasted away at enemies crazily, moving around like a mad man in front of Burn and the others, protecting them as they simply looked around and walked forward, having a grunt to do what they need. The SAS member then threw multiple grenades at incoming reprogramed spider droids, taking them out. The Death Watch sure had taken a lot of Spider Droids from the confederates. Ghost members started turning up, firing from behind pillars but lacking jetpacks to fly around and having amazing aim and taking time to do so due to excellent scopes and HUD. The SAS member died early into the attacks of the Ghost members and Lock received a shoulder hit, but the team managed to continue to the throne room. The force user summoned his hired Sun Guard elite members that totally took down Lock and almost killed Yarn. Burn and Yarn managed to kill them but had to drag Lock to the ship or he would bleed out, leaving the force user who then chased after him with his Ghost members, lightsaber activated and running extremely fast, followed by Ghost members who fired all across the room, some shots barely deflected. The team made it to the ship and contacted the Mandalorians, telling them to fall back but discovered two thirds had been annihilated by Kom'rk fighter attacks and the rest were pinned down besides a few people who escaped on ships. Burn wanted to go out and help but Zade who was piloting was not risking dying as way too many enemies were coming and he detected Kom'rk fighters incoming in good numbers and talked Burn out of it, they left the Mandalorians to all die, hopeless and broken. Celebration Death Watch drank traditional Mandalorian black ale in celebration and brutally beat down civilians in cantinas and executed them. parties and informed the planet below. Mission failed Space escape The group discovered the Mandalorian's who had escaped the planet on ship were flying quickly around the ships, trying to avoid fire and look for ways out and attacking ships to clear paths. The Liberty and others concentrated fire on a large ship to the north upon Yarn's recommendation and the ships flew through yet all were destroyed except The Liberty whilst fleeing. Massive Death Watch-stolen cruiser staff celebrated with parties and informed the troops below. Aftermath Death Watch in Ghost were pretty rogue so had no supplies from the rest of Death Watch, mostly in exile. They were almost overthrown and realized they would have to exterminate the entire species of the planet and released massive viruses in nuclear rockets, destroying the populace as they escaped the planet, joining others in exile. This extermination shamed the Republic as when called to help foreign planets they were often ineffective, Burn told Yarn then they should just join the Republic for better defense but Yarn said they believed in justice for ALL planets which resulted in Burn simply saying Nope. End New Holstice next.